


A Trip to the Doctor's

by 30shayds



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Ziall Horalik - Freeform, Ziall Horlik, doctor-patient, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30shayds/pseuds/30shayds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Your dick is not broken, Niall,” Louis had flatly said.</em>
</p><p>  <em>“How would you know? It’s not your dick,” Niall had replied in between groans.</em></p><p>  <em>After about ten minutes of Niall not standing up and not letting go of his groin, Liam had finally suggested for him to go have his junk checked by a general practitioner, who had a clinic nearby.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Doctor's

**Author's Note:**

> Because I walked in on my guy friend watching doctor-patient porn and I thought, "Hmmm, I could gay that up and use One Direction as characters." And now that I've finished it, he hates me with a passion and says he will never be able to watch doctor-patient porn ever again.
> 
> Serves him right for doing it on my computer. Ha!
> 
> xxx
> 
> Hope y'all like it even though this is such a cliche.

“I swear to god, Tommo, if I couldn’t have children because of this, I will hunt you and chop your nuts off.”

Louis cackled, clearly not the slightest bit rattled by Niall’s threats. “Ah, man up, Nialler! You’ve given a good show today, yeah? T’was classic.”

Niall whipped his neck to glare at Louis from where he sat at the passenger seat. “Well, next time why don’t yah fuckin’ be the one to take a football in the crotch, then?”

Louis just threw his head off laughing as a response. And if Niall wasn’t holding on to his battered balls, he’d have reached across the console to maybe strangle his best friend—they could both die in a car crash, but it’ll be damn worth it.

Once the car was parked by the a kerb in front of the clinic their mate Liam had recommended, Louis ran around the front of the car to graciously open Niall’s door. “Milady,” he quipped as he’d done so, bowing for full effect. Niall let a hand fly and slapped him upside the head. “Ow!”

“Man up, Louis,” Niall retorted as he walked slowly--still cradling his cock and balls in his hand--to the front door of the clinic.

It was midday on a Saturday, and Niall, Louis and a few of their friends, including Liam, were playing football earlier at the park just a few blocks to the flat he and Louis shared. For some obscure reason, as how it is with Louis, he just suddenly kicked the ball towards Niall—obviously not to pass the ball to him since they were playing against each other—hard and strong and squarely to the blonde’s crotch.

Niall’s groan might have set off a flock of birds resting among the set of trees deeper into the park. And while Louis and the rest of the boys couldn’t really help themselves from laughing at the beginning, they had all calmed quickly when they saw that Niall was not standing up, his forehead planted on the grass.

Niall had sworn he heard a sickening crunch, to which Louis had characteristically rolled his eyes at.

“Your dick is not broken, Niall,” Louis had flatly said.

“How would you know? It’s not your dick,” Niall had replied in between groans.

After about ten minutes of Niall not standing up and not letting go of his groin, Liam had finally suggested for him to go have his junk checked by a general practitioner, who had a clinic nearby.

“He’s really good. He’s mine and Harry’s doctor,” Liam had said. Harry, being his boyfriend of two years.

“He checks balls?” Louis had asked, rubbing Niall’s back comfortingly.

“Checks everything, man.”

And that’s how Niall and Louis ended up standing in front of a blue-eyed blonde receptionist in their football kit (“There’s no time to change, damn it! The fate of my balls are at stake!”).

“Oh, something happened,” she said concernedly, her eyes falling down to Niall’s hands on his crotch.

“He broke his dick,” Louis explained, unhelpful.

“ _He_ ,” Niall countered, “broke my dick.”

“Oh honey,” the receptionist said. “First time to top? Should’ve taken it slow, yeah?”

Niall’s eyes widened like saucers, but Louis just bellowed in laughter.

“We’re not,” Louis tried to explain through his wheezing, “He’s not my. We’re not gay.”

The receptionist’s eyes widened then too, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. “Oh my goodness, I am so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to— oh my god.”

Niall was too surprised to say anything. He and Louis had been friends since second year at Uni, and sure they’ve been living together for a good 3 years after graduating, and are superbly close and touchy-feely with each other, but this was the first time anybody’s ever thought they were together like that.

Louis waved a hand, still grinning like the bastard he is. “’S quite alright,” he paused to squint at the receptionist’s nameplate, “Perrie. We were playing footie and I kicked the ball and hit him right square where little Niall lives.”

She looked at Niall with an apologetic smile and nodded to him and Louis. “All right. Well, please fill this up first and then take a seat for a moment. Dr. Malik’s still with a patient.”

As they walked to the empty couch, something dawned on Niall and he whispered at Louis, “First time to top?”

Louis giggled, wrapped an arm around him, and explained, “See, obviously, between you and me, I’m more the dude who gives it and you’re the dude who takes it in the arse.”

Niall scowled. “Do I look like someone who likes dick?”

Louis grinned. “Maybe just mine.” Niall swore he hates him. “Chill, babe,” he continued as he plopped on the cushion. “Looks like I look like I like dick too if I was letting you stick your junk in me.”

With these kinds of conversation between them, Niall thinks that maybe they do come off as gay. Louis wouldn’t care though, he’s got a girl friend who’s satisfied with him. But Niall’s been single since forever. He couldn’t seem to keep a relationship with a girl longer than a few weeks. “Huh,” Niall let slip, realization clouding over him.

“What?” Louis asked, automatic, from where he sat, already grabbing the nearest magazine on the table.

Niall looked at him and nodded. “Nothing.”

Suddenly, Louis’ mobile rang. It was his mum asking him to buy allergy medicine for his sister Daisy because she’d mistakenly ingested some peanuts and is now plagued with red prickly rashes all over her body. And now, he had to leave.

Niall understood, of course, how important it was for Louis to do the errand at the soonest possible time, but he didn’t want to be sat alone in a clinic with a stranger about to examine his balls. He’s a grown man, yes, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t get scared shitless.

“I’ll be back to pick you up, I promise,” Louis said soothingly, rubbing Niall’s shoulders to relax him.

Niall was still sulking, although he had already nodded in agreement, when Louis stood up, getting ready to leave, when a familiar face with curly hair exited the doctor’s office.

“Harry!” Louis greeted.

“Hey,” Harry said, looking slightly surprised, but also very happy to see them. “Thought you boys were playing ball? What--” Then he saw Niall.

“Oh Niall, what happened?”

“This knob kicked the football to my dick.”

“Louis,” Harry reprimanded. It was unconvincing, really, because he looked like a kitten and that’s really not threatening in any way.

And yet, Louis looked defensive when he said, “Didn’t do it on purpose, Haz.”

Funny thing about Louis is that out of anyone of them, he’d fold for Harry. A proper glare from the curly lad gets Louis piping down. Niall’s convinced Harry has some sort of super powers and he was jealous of that power.

“Well, anyway, you’ve come to the right place. I suppose Liam led you here? Zayn’s a family friend. He’ll take care of you, love.”

Niall nodded, assured.

Seeing as Louis was about to take off any way, Harry took a ride with him to where Harry and Liam would meet for lunch. Niall was alone not more than two minutes when Perrie called, “Mr. Horan, Dr. Malik will see you now.”

Perrie led him to a door at the end of the short hallway. She slid the translucent door and ushered him inside to a small office. There was a desk and chairs on one side of the wall and there were two more doors beside each other across the desk; one was closed and the other was wide open. Perrie instructed him to go inside the open door and change into the gown laid on the examination table, and the doctor will be with him shortly.

Niall quickly put on the gown after removing all of his clothing and sat on the table, his feet dangling on the side, quietly waiting for the doctor to come in.

“Niall Horan.”

Niall turned to the door and was met with a gorgeous man. He wasn’t even exaggerating when he used gorgeous to describe this man. Gorgeous might even be an insult seeing as this man in front of him was beyond gorgeous.

The man looked up from the clipboard and flashed a smile that may have done something to Niall—but this will never be admitted out loud, ever, ever, forever, never.

“I’m Dr. Zayn Malik,” he said, reaching for a handshake (which Niall took without hesitation—he’s awestruck but he’s not gone dumb and impolite). “I received a call from Harry just a few minutes ago. I see you’re a friend of his and Liam’s.”

Niall managed a smile. “Yeah. Great lads, them.”

Zayn nodded. “They are. How do you know them?”

“Actually, it was me best mate Louis who knew Liam from work, and that’s how I met Harry. You’re a family friend of Harry’s?”

“I am. We go way back. Knew him when he was just starting in primary school and I was starting secondary. Lived next to each other until I had to leave for Uni.”

Niall’s smile was genuine. Explains a lot how Harry would have the utmost trust in this man. And he said so out loud, to which he was glad he did because it elicited a low chuckle from Zayn, so lovely and musical to Niall’s ears.

“Alright, Niall, let’s see the damage, shall we?”

Niall swallowed thickly as he was ordered to lie down. He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly nervous—scared that there might actually be damage to his dick and balls or excited at the prospect of some hot stranger seeing and touching him. Niall immediately shook the thought away. It’s the first one. He’s nervous, and the reason is definitely the first one.

As soon as he’s laid down, Zayn pushed his feet up towards his thighs, so his knees were bent, and parted them as far as the cushioned table allowed. Niall couldn’t see between his bent legs because of the gown he was wearing, but he was sure that Zayn had a full view of him. Just the thought of it had his cheeks burning red.

“Niall, I’m gonna have a closer look, okay?” Zayn’s voice was slightly muffled by the surgical mask he’s worn at some point.

Niall’s reply came through a pathetic croak of, “Okay.”

Zayn adjusted the light so that it hit Niall’s groin perfectly. He hummed and then, “well, the colour looks good. Doesn’t seem bruised. So that’s good news, at least.”

Niall exhaled; didn’t even realized he was holding his breath. But that was only a short moment of reprieve because Zayn was saying, “tell me how you feel when I do this,” and instantaneously, Niall felt a gloved hand cupping his balls. He froze, eyes wide at the ceiling. Zayn gently squeezed and massaged his testicles before asking, “does it hurt when I do this?”

Niall squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to not get affected. The last thing he needed is to get hard in front of this beautiful stranger, who is not so much a stranger as he’d like him to be seeing as he is mates with one of his mates. “No,” he managed to say with exhausting effort.

“Very good. And this?” Zayn said, wrapping his hand around Niall’s flaccid cock (which really, is starting to get hard) and squeezing it gently.

 _Oh dear god, kill me now._ “’S alright.” Niall whispered.

“Good, good,” Zayn commented clinically. “And what about if I go like this?” He moved his hand slowly, up and down, gathering blood from other parts of Niall’s body and making them rush into his penis. Niall can feel the familiar tightening below his stomach, and he knew that he couldn’t, if he tried.

He couldn’t stop his dick from getting hard.

“Niall, I need you to tell me how this feels,” Zayn ordered, still hidden from Niall on the other side of the gown. Zayn’s hand was steadily pumping his cock to life and Niall’s breathing was getting heavier. “Niall,” Zayn called again.

He wanted to answer. He did. But he was afraid if he opened his mouth, something horrible would escape—like a lusty moan for example—and he would die of embarrassment.

But then Zayn stopped the movement of his hand and pulled away. He stood up to check on Niall. “Niall, I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.” His voice was infuriatingly cool and calm and so, so the opposite of what Niall thinks his voice would sound like if he spoke now.

Niall missed the touch already, but he was still feeling remnants of it and he stupidly let slip a contented hum.

“I’m sorry?” Zayn asked, and Niall quickly snapped back into proper consciousness.

“I mean, it’s fine. Just.” Does he dare say it?

Yes, he does.

“Just,” Niall continued, “Maybe hurts just a little bit. Like, right now.”

“It hurts right now?”

“Yeah.” Niall was sure he was going to hell for this. “Yeah, right now it hurts a bit. But a while ago, it didn’t, ‘cause. You, uh…”

Zayn shuffled to get something, and Niall heard a squirt before he felt a cool wetness (he’d involuntarily gasped at the suddenness) around his prick. Then Zayn began to move his hand again. “Like that?”

Niall’s eyes fluttered closed, feeling the sensation of Zayn’s slick hand. This was so much better, the gently glide Zayn’s hand covered with rubber gloves. It was good. Niall sighed and gently nodded. “Yeah, just like that.”

“So, this doesn’t hurt, yeah?”

“Doesn’t.”

“Right. Well, what of this, then?” Zayn took Niall’s testicles on his other hand and kneaded them to the slow rhythm of his other hand stroking Niall’s now-full erection. Niall groaned, filthy and long. “This is painful?” Zayn inquired, freezing the hand on Niall’s balls.

“No, no, no, no. ‘s fine. ‘s good.”

“Alright, I’ll add some pressure okay?”

“Mhmm.”

Zayn's hand tightened around Niall’s hard cock but the pace of his pumping remained painfully slow. It was driving Niall out of his mind. He was breathing raggedly now, and he couldn’t help but rut his hips into the doctor’s hand every so often. This was, in all respects, a disaster in Niall’s book. But he was far too gone to mind.

“Do you feel pain if I grip your penis this hard?”

Yes! Niall wanted to scream. There is pain! But it’s from the not-coming when all he wanted right now was to come. Instead he said, “no.”

“Well, then,” Zayn exclaimed as he pulled his hands away, leaving Niall’s erection to fall on his belly, red and angry and unsatisfied. Niall whimpered, but he’d like to imagine that no one else in the quiet room heard that. “I guess you’re all good, Niall.” He was already stood up when Niall turned to see him, pulling off the rubber gloves from his hands and taking the surgical mask from his face. “No harm done.”

“Uh, okay,” Niall managed to say, sliding his feet down the table and lifting himself up on his elbows. Zayn’s back was to him, disposing the gloves into the bin. “So, I don’t need like an x-ray on my dick or something?”

Zayn turned to him, smug smile on. His eyes flicked on the part of the gown where Niall was tenting. “In my professional opinion, a penis as hard as yours right now is definitely not sprained.”

Niall somehow found the audacity to not look away despite the deepening blush on his already pink cheeks.

Zayn moved towards the table and placed a flat palm on Niall’s chest, gently pushing him to lie back down. “Come on now, I’m not that mean. Let me help you with that.”

“You don’t,” Niall began but quickly shut himself up and pushed down the _have to do that_ he was about to say. This was so not the time to be polite. He needed to fucking come!

Zayn stroked his hardness over the gown while looking down at him. Niall should be embarrassed and look away, but he was so hypnotized by Zayn’s face, his eyes, his mouth—and whoa, Niall’s never really looked at another man like this before.

“Do you want me to use my mouth, Niall?”

 _Jesus Christ._ Niall swallowed. “Y—yes, please.”

Zayn smiled. “How polite. I see how you’re friends with Harry.”

Niall didn’t have time to process that because Zayn was lifting his gown until it was all rumpled on his chest, the cool air touching his hard cock. “So beautiful,” Zayn mumbled before taking Niall in his hand and lowering his head until his mouth was wrapped around the leaking slit.

“Oh god,” Niall groaned. He’s had head before, of course, but this… This is the most amazing mouth in the history of mouths! Niall doesn’t know how he managed to live an adult life without a mouth like that sucking his cock.

Zayn was good. Very good. Excellent. Phenomenal. God, if Niall had a wider vocabulary he’d find a better, more suited word to describe just how amazing Zayn is in giving a blowjob. He can feel everything. 

Niall can feel the flat of Zayn’s tongue on the underside as he slid more of Niall’s length into his mouth. Niall can feel the purse of his lips when he sucked hard and steady as he pulled back up. Niall can feel the vibrations in his throat when he moaned around Niall.

Niall almost convulsed as a wave of pleasure travelled through bloodstream when Zayn rubbed the tip of his tongue back and forth against Niall’s slit.

But all good things come to an end, indeed. Even though Niall wanted to make it last longer, his body was screaming for release. It was time to let go.

It was ill-mannered, he knew, not to give a warning, but he was shooting white in Zayn’s mouth even before he could muster the energy to say something. Zayn was caught off-guard by the sudden burst of salty bitterness that invaded his oral cavity--Niall could tell from how Zayn halted for a second--but he managed to keep every spurt of Niall from dripping out of his mouth. In fact, Zayn went lower, pushing Niall deeper into his throat to easily swallow all of Niall’s come.

It’s the fucking hottest thing Niall’s ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

Niall’s breathing was ragged and his chest was heaving as he came down from his high, Zayn’s warm and perfect mouth still on his dick. It was when Niall was beginning to go limp that Zayn pulled off, sucking firmly to make sure nothing (not come, not spit) would spill from his mouth. Niall’s cock was glistening clean when the air finally had the chance to touch it.

Zayn turned to him, a friendly smile on his face, lips red and wet. Niall wanted to reach for him and kiss him—and this is definitely not something Niall’s ever thought about another man before! “Don’t know if you could tell,” Zayn said, still calm as ever, but voice rougher now, “but the sounds you made were amazing.”

Niall knows he’s already red all over, but a compliment like that had him blushing even more. He thought that maybe that was how a girl with a crush would be like.

Zayn brushed the hair that stuck to Niall’s damp forehead and told him to get dressed and to meet him at his office just outside. And then, he was gone to leave Niall alone, panting and warm all over.

It took a bit of time to compose himself. He knew he looked worn and used, but that’s basically how he came into the clinic in the first place anyway, having come from a footie game with his mates. When he came out of the room and into Zayn’s office, the doctor was writing on a piece of paper, but he looked up when he heard Niall shuffle in.

The smile on Zayn’s face was reassuring and Niall was glad. “You’re all good, Niall. Just try to avoid getting things slammed on your groin.”

Niall nodded sheepishly.

Zayn handed him the piece of paper. “Give this to Perrie on your way out.”

Niall nodded again as he reached for the paper.

“If you’re having trouble with anything else, don’t hesitate to come to me, alright?”

Niall nodded again. “Yeah. T—thanks a lot, Dr. Malik.”

“Please. Call me Zayn.”

When Niall walked back to the reception area, Louis was already there and he leapt to his feet when he saw Niall.

“Hey, bud. Your dick okay?”

“Uh,” Niall looked at Perrie, who had a genuine smile on her face. He gave her the paper, as Zayn instructed, before turning back to Louis. “Yeah, man, it’s all good.”

Louis breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good man. Thought that I was gonna have to pay for your penile transplant or something.”

Niall pushed him hard. Louis laughed even as he was staggering back.

“So, uh,” Niall said to Perrie. “How much do I owe yah?”

“Well, Dr. Malik’s said to waive his fee for today. So, you’re good to go.”

“Cool!” Louis exclaimed. “Guess Harry’s really close with Dr. Malik, huh? Gave you free consultation and all that.”

“Uh. Yeah. Sure.”


End file.
